


[podfic] the temperature's dropping (stay a little longer)

by reena_jenkins



Series: stay a little longer (you're making me feel i'm not alone) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Christmas market, Date Night, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Tim hates the cold, Jason doesn't do mistletoe and Dick maybe kinda sorta sends them on a date disguised as a mission.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: stay a little longer (you're making me feel i'm not alone) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] the temperature's dropping (stay a little longer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [read_by_Sophie (Sophie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the temperature's dropping (stay a little longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100352) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Date Night, Mission Fic, Christmas Market

 **Length:** 00:10:56  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_the%20temperature's%20dropping%20\(stay%20a%20little%20longer\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0513.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
